


Dark! Holiday drabbles

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cabin, Dark!Steve, Dark!Thor, F/M, Fingering, Holiday, Santa Thor, Seasonal, Sex, Stucky - Freeform, and grumpy loki, blowjob, cameos by grumpy bucky, dark!, intercourse, noncon, sexy sex, steve rogers - Freeform, tags to be added with drabbles, thor!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: A collection of dark! seasonal drabbles
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader
Comments: 72
Kudos: 287





	1. Naughty or nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Okay, so I’ll be working on holiday drabbles over the next few days. I haven’t too many atm but hopefully one or two a day if I can manage!
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy. Leave a kudos and/or comment! <3 Love you

**Based on this:** “Thor dressed up as Santa for the Avengers Christmas party. Sitting upon a throne of candy canes and gum drops he calls out your name. It was your turn to sit on the God of Thunder’s lap. Imagine him whispering in your ear asking if you were going to be naughty or nice for him later that night. Feeling disgusted you excuse yourself from the party to return to your apartment only to find him waiting for you.” requested by anonymous

**Warnings:** noncon sex (fingers, intercourse)

* * *

Tony’s parties were always extravagant. Over the top but elegant. This year’s theme was winter wonderland. Cliche but classy. Wear something sparkly, the invitation said. Of course, sequins were the look for the night but you opted for blue-silver dress with long sleeves and a skirt to your knees. Elegant, like Taylor before Burton. Your sparkle was a silver necklace with a single sapphire.

When you entered, it was a swarm of sheen and shine. Tony wore a dark red suit with a sequined gold tie, Steve had managed a glittery blue tie with his grey suit, and Bucky looked dour amongst the bunch with a string of tinsel around his neck, no doubt forcefully slung over his head. The women were only too content to show off their sequined gowns and bright frills.

Thor stuck out like a sore thumb. A santa hat of sequins and a full-out costume as he sat on the faux-snow throne at the front of the room. Loki frowned as he held a pair of elf ears and argued with his boisterous brother. Tony looked on with amusement as others tried to ignore the bickering.

You neared, hesitant, eager to greet your host before you found a flute of champagne to hide behind. Tony was chuckling as you came closer and you could hear the Asgardians’ voices above the jazzy seasonal tunes and refined din. Loki tossed the ears at Thor’s chest.

“Brother, you demean me!” He accused. “For the last time, I am not your sidekick.”

“Oh, brother, don’t be so dramatic. It is theatre. I am the god of Christmas–”

“Santa Claus,” Tony intoned.

“Yes, this San-ta Cloos,” Thor mimicked, “And you are my loyal helper. The true hero of the night.” Loki fumed and Thor turned to reach over the arm of the chair. “Fine, you don’t have to be an elf. How about…a deer!”

Thor pulled forth a headband with antlers and offered it up. You stopped beside Tony who was shaking in silent laughter. You nudged him and he glanced over at you, his face red with restrained mirth. 

“Who’s idea was this?” You asked.

“Well, I was just going to hire a mall santa but…Thor insisted.” Tony explained. “Though I don’t think he discussed it with his brother first.”

“Clearly,” You eyed the brothers as Loki snatched the antlers and snapped them in half. “Were you intending on keeping this place in one piece?”

“Worse things have occurred here than sibling rivalries.”

“I think you underestimate them,” You shook your head and turned to him. He was still rapt by the scene. “This is really fabulous…for now.”

“Thanks, but it wasn’t me.” He shrugged. “I think if I took credit Pepper may just reenact this little show with me tonight.”

“Well, I’ll let her know–”

Tony raised his hand and pointed to the brothers. Thor had stood and Loki was right before him. Thor reached out and placed the ears over Loki’s and his wrists were seized by the black-haired Asgardian. 

They struggled for a moment, Loki’s dark haired was mussed as he wrestled with his brother, and the scuffle last only a moment before he snaked out and took the ears with him. He whipped them at his brother who caught them with one hand and spun on his heel. Loki cursed under his breath as he stormed away and Thor boomed with laughter.

“Never an occasion without a tantrum,” Thor pronounced as he turned to Tony. His eyes found you beside the billionaire and his smile grew. “Ah, my lady, you’ve arrived.” He sat in the snowy throne, his thick arms draped over it. 

“Thor,” You greeted reticently.

“Santa Close,” He corrected and you squinted at his peculiar pronunciation. Tony chuckled again. “Tony has declared me the king of the party.”

“Alright, I really don’t know where he’s coming up with this stuff but…I’m gonna find Pepper before he drives me crazy, too.” Tony excused himself with a twitch of his brow. “Santa.”

You watched Tony go and wondered if you could slip away with him. Thor was boisterous tonight, more so than his usual fervour, and you were quite ready to contend with it alone. “Um, I should–”

“You should come sit on Santa’s lap!” Thor declared and you looked back to him in shock. “Tell me what you want this year?”

“Okay, Thor,” You laughed, “You’re really taking this seriously.”

“Yes, I have a list,” He tapped his head. “Lady Natasha wants a new knife, she showed me how dull her old one was. And Steve wants a nice pair of shoes, very practical. His friend with the arm wanted me to leave him alone and that was an easy enough gift to give.”

You blinked at him. Wondering at how disastrous this evening had been so far. You weren’t exactly late and it seemed you’d missed all the fun. “Well, Thor, what I want for Christmas–” He shook his head.

“You have to sit in my lap and tell me,” He insisted as he rubbed the red velvet across his thigh. “I understand this is Midgardian tradition.”

“For children,” You scoffed. 

“Well, my lady, we are still young. So sit.” He slapped his thigh and beckoned you close with his other hand. 

You glanced around and saw how so many guests were avoiding Thor’s gaze. Bucky frowned as he peeked over and a glimmer of pity shone in his eyes. Steve looked over in kind and quickly grabbed him to draw back his attention.

“Alright, but then I’ve got to go say hi to everyone, I’ve only just got here.” You relented and stepped closer to the bottom of the chair.

“Very well,” He allowed and held his hand out. “But you cannot start the evening without first greeting Santa.”

He tugged you up onto the step below his throne and between his legs. He guided you as you turned and released you. He swiftly grabbed your waist and swept you up onto his leg. You grabbed his shoulder to steady yourself.

“So, my lady, what do you want for Christmas?” His hand rested on your lower back, tenuously close to your ass.

“Um,” You looked around, suddenly hyper aware of the room full of guests. “Thor, this is silly, I’m gonna–”

You tried to slip out of his lap but he snaked his arm around and clung to your hip. He took your chin with his other hand and made you look at him. “Tell me what you want?”

Your eyes rounded and you felt your skin burning. You stuttered before you could even find your breath. “Uhhhh, um,” You licked your lips as you thought, your mouth suddenly dry. He focused on your tongue and you pressed your mouth shut. Finally you found your voice. “A vacation.”

“Vacation?” He repeated as he tilted his head.

“Yes, I uh, wanna go away for a while. Take a break from work.” You explained nervously as you moved your clutch onto your lap and played with the embroidered flap. 

“Well, my lady, you surely deserve a respite,” His arm fell slightly and his hand returned to your back. He leaned forward and his fingers crawled down until he was cupping your ass. “But are you going to be nice or naughty?” You gasped. “As I understand, only nice girls get what they want.”

You stared at him and trembled just slightly. He squeezed your ass as he felt you waver and you pushed yourself off of him. You nearly stumbled as you landed on your heels painfully and clattered down the step. He let you go without a fight but his fingers longingly trailed your arm as you detached.

“Sorry, I should–” You turned back to him as you righted yourself. “I gotta say hi to Nat before she takes out that knife again, yeah?”

Your feet twisted together clumsily as you fled. Thor said nothing but you could feel him watching you as you dove into the crowd. You were lost at first, Nat’s red head not visibly until you were on the other side of the room. You leaned on the wall as you tried to clear your head. 

_Were you being stupid? Did you overreact? _You looked across the room to where Thor sat at a vantage across the whole din. He looked back at you and grinned. _Was he really looking at you?_ You peered back to Nat and Wanda and pushed yourself from the wall. 

You grabbed a drink from a server as he passed and wove between the couples and groups that chattered. _Forget it. It was done with. All in your head. Nothing. _Your own anxiety fueling your fretful imagination. Have a drink with your friends and you wouldn’t care so much.

-

At the end of the night, you barely recalled its beginning. Three glasses of champagne kept you in a festive spirit. Thor remained a speck in your vision, looming in your peripherals. But it grew easier to ignore him. Easy enough to chalk it up to your social awkwardness.

You left with a final goodbye to your hosts and wrapped yourself in your jacket as you headed out onto the chilly city street. Tony had hired cars lined up for guests, both inebriated and not. Always mindful, always thinking a step ahead. 

You slid into one and gave your address, a tip for the comped driver. The drive was relaxing and lulled your champagne hazed mind. You were almost dozing in the backseat as the car pulled up to your building. You thank the driver one last time and were once more awakened by the winter air.

The elevator ride was slow. Or so it seemed. You stepped off and dragged your feet down the hall to your door. You unlocked the door and entered with a yawn. You kicked off your heels with a sigh, happy to be ride of the torturous arches. You just wanted to sleep.

You dug your phone out of your clutch and flicked on the flashlight. You shone it ahead of you as you crept through your dark apartment. You were too lazy, too tired to flip the lights on. You were just going to get out of your clown suit and fall into bed.

Your bedroom was full of shadows. You passed the open door and set your phone on the night table to let it shine up at the ceiling and illuminate the space. You reached back to unzip your dress and struggled to bend your arm at such and angle. As you brought your arms up over your head to push down the zipper, a large hand caught yours.

You tried to scream but another hand clapped over your mouth. A long shush filled your ears as a warm body pressed against your back. “My lady, you needn’t be afraid.” Thor’s voice was low, sultry, “I only mean to help you.”

He parted just slightly, the heat of his body still radiated around you. He tugged down your zipped in a single swipe and the fabric loosened around you. You held it up against your chest as he kept his hand over your mouth. Your voice was smothered by his palm and you pulled at his hand.

“You didn’t answer my question?” He shoved his other hand beneath your chest and snaked around to your stomach. “Have you been naughty or nice?”

His hand slipped down to your neck and you kept yours on it. “Thor, what are you–?”

“I think you’re a naughty girl.” His hand drifted lower, just over the top of your panties. He played with the lacy elastic. “Aren’t you?”

“Thor,” You warned and his other hand slid from under yours and tugged at the top of your dress. “Stop.”

“You said you need a break…” He purred and moved his hips against you. You could feel his arousal through your skirt. “I can help you relax.”

“I think you misunderstood me.” You clung to your dress as he tried to push it down. “Please–”

“Don’t act so innocent,” He snarled as his fingers edged under the top of your panties. 

He turned you, the light of your phone gave a sinister dim to the room. You tried to resist him but he was too strong. He almost had you off your feet as he pressed your legs against the bed. 

“Naughty or nice?” He asked again.

“Get off of me,” You whined. “Thor!”

He stopped pulling at your dress and wrapped his arm around your middle. He lifted you and brought his knee up between your legs. He climbed up onto the bed with you in his grasp and fell onto you, pinning you beneath his body. Your legs hung over the edge as his other hand felt around your vee.

You were crushed beneath him as he kept your legs apart with his knee. He pushed his fingers between your lip and pressed on your clit with his index and middle finger. You squirmed and whimpered. You could barely breathe against his weight. 

He dragged his fingers up and down your folds and circled your clit, over and over. The shame mingled with your unwanted arousal. You grabbed at the blankets, unable to move yourself from beneath him. 

The heat gathered with your juices and he groaned as he felt it. As he spread around your entrance and shoved his fingers inside. They were so thick, it hurt. Even with your bodies response, it was too much. He pulled out and pushed back in. Slow at first, he kept his palm against your bud. 

You quickly unravelled. You whined as you tried to resist the surge within you. You writhed beneath him, unsure if you were working against him or with him. You buried your face in the blanket as your breath picked up and you gasped. He worked his fingers faster and you shuddered as the waves washed over you. 

You went still as you came; ashamed and trapped. He ground his crotch against you as your pussy clenched around his fingers. He slowly drew his fingers out of you and lifted himself slightly to free his arm from under you. He brought his hand around as he grabbed your chin and squeezed your jaw. He forced his fingers past your lips, the taste of your cum sweet on your tongue.

He reached down with his other hand and pulled up your skirt. It wrinkled around your hips as he revealed your skimpy black thong. He tugged on it and groaned. His hand fumbled between you and you grabbed the hand in your mouth as you realized what he was doing. 

You felt the tip of his cock as he pulled it free of his pants. Your fingers clawed at the furry cuff of his jacket, the realization that he still wore the costume chilled you. He brought his other leg between yours and spread them further. He dragged his cock along your ass and down the line of your thong.

He hooked his fingers under the sheer fabric and pulled them aside. He used his thumb to guide himself to your entrance. You slapped his hand desperately and protested around his fingers. You bit down as hard as you could. He flinched but didn’t withdraw his fingers, only pushed them deeper until you gagged.

His tip stretched you as he entered you. He paused as if to let you adjust and you tried to kick your legs around him. The movement coaxed him deeper. He was thick and your walls strained against him. He didn’t stop this time. He slid inside until you were sure you couldn’t take anymore, but there was more. When he bottomed out, you were weak and he held your head in your hand as you lost all strength.

“You are a naughty girl,” He growled as he nuzzled your hair. 

He pulled back and thrust. He jolted your body and wiggled his hips as he splendoured in your warmth. He repeated the motion, each time jerking your body as you gagged noisily on his fingers. His other hand snaked under you and groped your tits, pinching sharply through dress and bra. The velvet of his coat rubbed your bare back and caught on your open zipper.

Soon, the whole bed shook with him. You mewled as you felt your core begin to bloom. You knew he felt it too as he sped up and his cock slid in and out smoothly. He drew his fingers from your mouth and gripped your neck instead. 

He forced your back to arch as he lifted himself to his knees, your legs propped open around them. He slapped your ass with his free hand as he rutted against you, his groans filled the air and he gripped your hip roughly. You latched onto the wrinkled blanket as your thighs buzzed and your climax rose sharply.

You came with a squeak, his hand still at your throat as he contorted your body. The pathetic sound only encouraged him and he fucked you faster and faster. It hurt but felt so good. You orgasmed again with a hiss, ashamed of your reaction to his intrusion.

He let go of your neck and pushed your head down into the mattress. He grabbed the back of your thong and snapped it with a yank. He freed it with another and held you down by your head as he pounded into. His groans grew louder and louder until he was roaring. 

The pleasured cries were muffled as he slammed into you so sharply you yelped. He spasmed and his thrust turned uneven. He slowed and you felt the flood inside of you. He pulled his hand away from your head and leaned back, his cock still in you as he panted. 

You turned your head to peek back at him. He held your thong to his face as he caught his breath, inhaling the scent of it. You closed your eyes and shakily reached up to try to drag yourself off of him. He caught your hips, the thong pressed against your skin.

“Ah ah,” He warned as he pulled you back to your limit. “Naughty girls must learn to be nice.”


	2. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on: “You aren’t a big fan of Christmas and just want to get out of the city and away from the hustle and bustle. However the one and only Captain America has had his eyes on you and wants to spend a perfect Christmas with you whether you like it or not.“requested by anonymous.
> 
> Warnings: noncon sex (fingering, intercourse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’ll be working on holiday drabbles over the next few days. Hopefully one or two a day if I can manage! Thanks for all the requests so far and I’m working at keeping up.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy. Leave a kudos or comment or both if you can. Always appreciate it :) <3

A quiet Christmas. A once in a lifetime occasion. Convincing your parents to let you skip the family dinner had been a task in itself, only exchangeable for your labour. The old cabin your aunt hadn’t visited since her fall down the stairs a year ago was far away that it guaranteed a holiday undisturbed. A favour, you negotiated, a gift for your aunt who would soon be in shape to once more respite to the northern forests. The place must be dusty, it would need a cleaning before that. Your selfish reclusivity disguised as generosity.

More difficult had been your departure from work for the two weeks that encapsulated both Christmas and New Years Eve. Stark was the festive sort and Nat was the talkative sort. She’d let slip just as you informed your boss you’d be away and unable to attend his respective holiday parties that you hated the time of year. You cringed and it told Tony all he needed to know. But, begrudging and with a vow you’d attend the next year, he approved the time away. You scowled at Nat and promised her payback.

The drive was peaceful. The further you drove along the single lane highway, the deeper the snows grew, the quieter the air. You thought of how nice it would be to be alone. Somewhere where even the howls of wolves were muted in the sheets of snow, completely serene. 

Not hiding in the corner of the room as others drank and made merry in the false spirit of the season. Not putting on a smile to assuage propriety. Not lying about your plans for the days of cheer. Only you and nature and silence. Well, maybe some non-Christmassy music too.

Then your mind strayed. You had tried to be covert. Tried not to let on your pending absence. FOMA was not an emotion for you, in fact you feared having to partake. You made Nat swear not to tell anyone else; not to let Wanda know until it was too late, not to goad Pepper into her nagging, not to allude to Peter that his “second aunt” would be miles away. 

It had almost gone to plan. You woke up early to leave. You lifted your bag, afraid the wheels would give away your escape. You crept to the elevator but when the doors opened, Steve was there. He didn’t miss the guilty frown or the suitcase. He stayed on the elevator, though he’d only just taken it up, and made the descent with you.

“You’re leaving us?” He wondered. “Without a goodbye?”

“I’ll be back. I just didn’t want a whole…thing,” You gripped your suitcase and his hand settled next to yours.

“Let me help you with your bag at least,” He offered. “A Christmas present since you won’t get mine until you return.”

“Present? You didn’t have to–don’t have to–”

“What is it? You hate us, don’t you? Just put up with us for the paycheck?” He kidded.

“Steve,” You rebuked and he subtly tugged the bag away from you. “You know that’s not it.”

“Family?” He asked.

“Well…not exactly.” You admitted as the doors opened and he waved you out ahead of him.

“Not exactly?”

“I’m doing a favour for my aunt. Cleaning out her old summer cabin.” You explained as he followed you across the lobby. “A nice solitary reprieve.”

“Oh, are we that chaotic?”

“Not what I meant,” You grumbled as you passed into the parking garage. “Really. I’ll see you after when the city isn’t so…shiny.”

“Alright.” He wheeled your bag to your car as you popped the trunk. “But I don’t think you realize how much we’ll miss you.”

“You’ll survive,” You scoffed as he lifted your suitcase into the car. 

“Mmhmm,” He nodded and you closed the trunk.

“Don’t,” You warned him. “I already got the guilt trip from Tony. You’re better than him.”

“Sure I am,” He shrugged and you shook your head. 

“Alright, enough. I gotta go.”

Your farewell was more than that. Steve was persistent, as always. You’d finally managed to get a final goodbye as you were halfway in the car and he blocked you from closing the door. Maybe he didn’t realize how often he was in your way. How often he was at your desk gabbing away as you tried to concentrate on Tony’s chicken scratch or how he always found you on your lunch and kept you from listening to the latest episode of that one podcast. Maybe he didn’t, or maybe he did. Maybe the golden boy was a bit more tarnished than he let on. Or maybe he was as oblivious as he seemed.

You tore your mind back to the road. To the dull lights that shone in your rear view. When had they shown up? You were the only car for the last little stretch, not many ventured into this area later than September. You squinted at the car, the specks of snow obscuring it enough to be just discernible, and looked back to the road ahead. 

You were almost there, hopefully before the snow made the way impassable. Before you were forced to park your car in the forest and trek the rest on foot. You’d done it once before, but without the feet of snow to slow you. You wondered if you’d even make it should it come to that.

You made it though. The headlights disappeared from your mind and when you turned off they passed smoothly. You continued up the winding path, just wide enough for your car. Slow, steady, safe. When you pulled up to the side of the cabin you sighed. You’d have to shovel your way in, and maybe out when all was said and done.

You awkwardly pulled on your snow pants in the cramped interior of your car. You hit your head and elbows several times before you were left out of breath but protected. You had to push your way through the snow and into the garage. The shovel was covered in frozen cobwebs, the dusty and undisturbed space smelled like snow and isolation.

You grabbed the shovel and turned back. The snow continued to fall, adding to your chore. A few paths, to the door, to the car, around the back. It’d tire you out and see you til the morning when the real work began.

-

Your first day was spent dusty and wiping down the tables and walls. The work carried over into the second when at last you managed to sit still for more than a couple minutes. There was wood left in the shed but you were nervous you’d be out in the drifts, almost taller than yourself now, chopping more. You didn’t use much in the summertime when it was reserved for evening fires. Now it was shoved in the stove to heat the front room where you huddled under a blanket and shivered.

The generator powered the 70s style fridge but little else. You were left to flashlights and even an old oil lamp your aunt had bought at a yard sale. It was close to evening, the sky a pale blue threatening to turn pitch black. You sat with a book open in front of you, the words bolder in the reserved quiet of the cabin.

Your cell held the pages down, lifeless and without signal. Your mom couldn’t remind you of your desertion, Tony couldn’t try to guilt you, Nat couldn’t send those weird memes that were frighteningly dark. You were entirely unbothered by the winter owls and the distant snowy creatures of the trees. Christmas Eve had never been so perfect.

The date was in the back of your mind. You’d barely take note of it if it wasn’t on the lock screen. You moved to the sofa and reclined to read another chapter, yawning and curling into a ball. You’d been sleeping there to stay close to the stove and feed it in the early hours to keep it from dying. 

Another half chapter and your eyes were closing against your will. You closed the book around your phone and set it on the floor beside the couch. You pulled the blanket to your chin and clicked off the flashlight. You nestled into the cushions, the fire crackling and coaxing you deeper. You fell asleep, a slumber unusually rapt on the night before Christmas.

You didn’t wake to stoke the fire though, not that you realized in your sleep. Undisturbed, unworried. Until you did wake and not of your own accord.

The old cabin was known for its creaks and cracks. First built in the thirties and renovated in the seventies, it was expected. But this wasn’t a groan of aged wood, or the wind battering the old shingles, it was a footstep, and then another, and another. Soft against the hardwood, the clink of dishes, the sound of living.

Your eyes opened and you saw the stove glowing amber; finely stocked and burning boldly. Your heart seized and you sat up so suddenly you had to keep yourself from toppling to the thin carpet below. Surely a bear wouldn’t be so tactful, so careful.

You turned and looked into the kitchen. You recognized the golden head, the broad shoulders as the intruder stood at the kitchen stove. The smell of pancakes filled the cabin and you shivered as the blanket fell from your shoulders. You stood but he didn’t seem to notice. 

You tiptoed to the fireplace and grabbed a log from the stack. Surely a meagre weapon against him but what the fuck was he doing here? Steve Rogers in your aunt’s cabin, uninvited and quite possibly, unhinged.

You neared the door of the kitchen and he turned back to you. You held the log at the ready to swing. He held a spatula and was entirely unfazed by your fearful approach.

“Did I wake you?” He asked as if all was as it should be.

“What–What the hell are you doing here?” You clung to the log as he stepped closer.

“You can’t spend Christmas alone,” He said coolly. “I couldn’t let you.”

“Better yet, h-how did you even–did you follow me here?” You pointed the log at him as he tried to step closer. “No. Don’t. Steve, this is weird.”

“It’s dangerous here. All the snow. Out here alone. You need someone.” He replied as he turned back and flipped the pancakes. “Go on and grab a plate, these are almost done.”

You flinched. What was wrong with him? This wasn’t the Steve you knew. Well, it was in that he was sweetly making you breakfast but he was also intruding on your privacy. You stepped closer with the log and poked him. 

“Steve, you need to go,” You said. “Now.”

“Now that’s not very grateful, is it?” He ignored the log and went to the cupboard. He pulled out two plates onto the counter and switched off the stove. He piled the flapjacks on them and went to the fridge to find the syrup. “I’ve come here to keep you company, to keep you safe, and I’ve even made you breakfast.”

“I didn’t ask you to.” You kept the wood in front of you as he opened the silver drawer. “You’re really freaking me out.”

“And you want me to go out? Into the storm?” He nodded to the window, white with the whirl of the blizzard just outside. “I barely made it here.”

“Steve,” You whined. “Steve, stop.” You jabbed him harder with the log. He dropped the cutlery on the counter and turned to you slowly. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing is–” He grabbed the log and wrenched it from your grip. “Wrong with me.” He broke it in half easily and dropped it. “What is wrong with you?”

“You’re not supposed to be here.” You insisted as you backed away.

“Will you just sit down and eat your breakfast?”

“I don’t want to. I want you to go.” You said.

“Jesus,” He breathed and wiped his hands on his jeans. “You always do this. You’re such a little tease.”

“What are you talking about?” You felt around as you passed through the doorway backward and he neared slowly.

“I might be born last century but I’m not stupid,” He said. “Your blouses, that smile, the way you chew on your pen when we talk, that fake laugh you put on.”

“Steve, you’re wrong, I never–”

“I just want you to have a Christmas to remember. For us to make our first Christmas special.”

You gulped and peered around. You looked back to him and lunged for the poker leaned against the wall. He grabbed it before you and tossed it away just as he pulled you back. He spun you around and threw you against the sofa. You fell onto it with a painful bounce and tried to push yourself back up. He was on you in and instant.

“Steve!” You yelped. “Steve, please stop!”

You beat on his chest as he wrestled with you. You had to be dreaming. This was some sick nightmare. He was so strong, so decisive. You tried to wake up, hit him hoping you would suddenly jolt up and find the cabin empty, but your eyes were already open and this was just as real as it felt.

He soon had you beneath him, straddled and squirming as he held your hands beside your head. You kicked your legs helplessly and he squeezed your hips between his thick thighs. His blue eyes were dilated and sinister as he pinned you down.

“Shhh, calm down. Please,” He tried to soothe you. “Honey, you can’t open your presents if you’re bad.”

“Honey? Don’t call me honey!” You spat. “Get off of me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” He said. “Please, don’t make me.”

You stilled suddenly. You stared up at him, shocked. _Was that a threat? From Steve Rogers? _Well, he was on top of you and you felt the twitch in his jeans as he stared down at you.

“You wouldn’t,” You gasped.

“Only if you make me,” His voice was low and grimy. “Don’t make me.”

“Steve,” You pleaded in a whisper. “Please,” You tried to move and barely jostled him. “Let me go.”

He closed his eyes and huffed. He lowered his head and squeezed your wrists. He was angry, frustrated. You were terrified.

“You’ve already let our breakfast go cold,” His words were measured though his tone trembled. “You better start listening, honey, or you’ll ruin the whole day for us.”

“Steve, please…”

“Don’t.”

“Steve.”

“No. Don’t make me.”

“Steve, please, you’re scaring me.”

He let go of your wrists and for a moment, you thought he would get off of you. But he didn’t. Instead, he grabbed the neck of your loose sweatshirt and the tear of fabric was like a crack of lightning. The thin tank top beneath showed your nipples, hard from chill air, and he ripped it just as swiftly.

“No,” You tried to bat his hands away, tried to keep them from your bare chest. 

He pushed past your struggles and ground his pelvis into you. “You have to be good.” He hissed. “Or I’ll be bad.”

“Stop,” You sobbed. “Steve.”

You tried to shove him away but he didn’t relent. He bent over you, sliding back just slightly. He held your chin in his large hand as his other tweaked your nippled painfully. “Shhh,” He pressed his lips to yours and muffled your pleas. 

His hand continued to toy with you, kneading and pinching painfully. He groaned into your mouth and rocked his hips against you. His hand moved lower as his other threatened to break your jaw. You were forced to open your mouth and he quickly devoured you.

He tugged at the elastic of your sweatpants, hooked his fingers under your cotton panties as he pulled them lower. You reached down to keep them at your waist but he yanked them sharply from your grasp. He lifted his pelvis as he edge them down your thighs. 

He withdrew from your lip and held you down with a hand on your chest as his other worked at your pants. You grabbed his wrist, unable to budge him as your pants reached your knees. He got to his knees and you wriggled to get away. 

He caught you and pulled your legs out from beneath him. He leaned them against his torso, your feet at his shoulders. He pressed his thighs around your ass as he reached down between your legs. You squirmed and pushed at his hand. Kicked your tangled legs against him. He grabbed your ankles in one hand and held them to his left shoulder.

He shoved his fingers between your thighs and forced them between your folds. He shuddered and pulled his hand away. Your eyes widened, hopeful again. You tried to move your legs but he kept them firm against him. You looked down as he unbuttoned his fly.

“Steve.” You begged. “Steve, I’ll be good.”

“Too late,” He warned. “All you had to do was listen, honey. But you wouldn’t.”

You wheezed as he unzipped his jeans and you looked away as he revealed the head of his swollen cock. You felt him pull himself out entirely and you closed your eyes. You reached down to shove him away with just your fingertips. He ignored you, if he noticed your pathetic resistance at all.

He moved your legs. Pulled them as wide as they would go still caught in your sweats. Not much but enough. He held your left knee and guided himself along your most tender spot. You tried again to draw away but he had you trapped. He leaned over you, bending your legs just slightly as he rubbed his tip against your pussy.

He pushed inside just a little. You were too tight and too dry. You exclaimed and he pulled out. He sighed and you opened your eyes to watch him lick his fingers. You grunted desperately. “Please, don’t.”

He rubbed his slick fingers along you, wetted them again and forced them inside of you. He pressed his thumb to your clit and your body stiffened. Despite your fear, your body responded. He licked his fingers a third time, to taste, to add a little more, and shoved them even deeper.

He played with you a bit and then pulled his fingers out to spread your juices along his cock. He pressed his tip to you again, this time he slid in easily but not painlessly. He didn’t ease himself in. He pushed himself to his limit and past yours and you cried out.

“Ow! Ow! Steve, it hurts. Get off! You’re hurting me, please!”

“I told you,” He thrust once, sharply. “To be good.” He thrust again and you writhed in agony.

You gritted your teeth as you tried to hold back your yelps. He rocked against you steadily, each time you winced at the strain. His hands went to your thighs as he brought himself as deep as he could go. He leaned over you, your back curved as he curled your body beneath him. 

He planted his hands beside you as he raised himself over you. He lifted his pelvis and slammed it down, each time adding to the reverberations along your spine. He hammered you into the cushions as you whined. He watched your face as he worked against you, his pupils dark and wide. You grabbed his biceps and dug your nails into his skin.

“It really h–” Your breath caught. Surprised by the sudden tickle that crested the pain. “St-op…It–no.”

You covered your face with your hands as the coil wound tighter. You were ashamed and shocked at your response. The suddenness of the rise. The sounds of his cock gliding in and out of you added to the heat. Filled your head lewdly and carried you higher. You grunted as you were drawn thin and then the release washed over you.

He kept a hand beside you and pulled away your hands as you came. You closed your eyes and he carried on. Never wavered, only sped up. Didn’t let up as he chased another hill and you were forced over the edge again. You could feel his eyes on you, could feel his pleasure at stealing yours.

His groans grew louder and mingled with the sound of his body against yours. They sickening symphony reached its climax and you felt his release. Felt the gush within you as his hips jerked wildly. He emptied in himself inside you. Let forth all that he’d repressed. Anger, longing, resent; every ounce of it spilled out. He was left panting and weak, crushing your legs beneath him as he barely kept himself from slumping over you entirely.

He pushed himself back onto his knees. He pulled out and let your legs fall. Your body twisted as your knees hinged over the edge of the couch. You were shaking as you pulled your sweatshirt over your chest and his large hand settled on your ass. He caressed you, as if he cared, as if he had been sweet.

“We should eat,” He said as he drew away. The couch shifted as he stood and you heard his zipper. “Then we can start opening presents.”


	3. All he wants for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: “Can we get a Drabble where reader is the apple of Steve’s eye, despite the readers disinterest. Bucky notices his friends obsession and barely-there restraint. Maybe reader gets black out wasted at the Christmas party and Bucky and Steve wind up taking her ‘home’/back to their room where Bucky manages to entice Steve to finally act on his desires while she’s unable to stop him?”
> 
> +
> 
> “y/n is a stark employee/shield employee whos taken on as a holiday temp hands out candy canes and stuff, and either Bucky or Steve become obsessed with y/n and make a move during a work costume party.” both requested by anonymous.
> 
> Warnings: noncon sex (fingering, blowjob, intercourse), drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another holiday drabble. I have quite a few now so I’ll be working on getting them done. These were drabbles which suggested both Bucky or Steve so I did both. Enjoy some dark holiday Stucky.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy. Leave a kudos and/or comment if you can! <3 As always, love ya.

As a temp, you were the bottom of the totem. That meant you got the lamest assignments. That meant you weren’t just a guest at the annual holiday party, you were working. At least for the first hour. As guests arrived, you were to greet them, in the gauche red dress trimmed in fake white fur, with a basket of candy canes.

You realized quickly, no one really wanted the candy canes. They tucked them away, forgotten, and moved on to talk with those they knew. You were acquainted with many of the guests so it was even more embarrassing that Tony tasked you with the ridiculous post. He did however hint that your acceptance of the little job could secure your position in the company when your contract came to an end.

You checked your watch. Another ten minutes and you could join everyone else. Tony just wanted a little show at the door. He always went all out. The next pair to enter the lobby were familiar. Despite their fame, they were always friendly and you were surprised that you’d come in almost daily contact with them throughout your work at Stark Tower.

You met Steve’s eye and braced yourself with a stiff smile. His eyes rounded, just for a second, and he looked to Bucky beside him. Bucky smirked at your costume and elbowed Steve to keep going as they neared. It was awkward but you swallowed your pride and grabbed candy from your basket.

“Happy Holidays,” You chimed as you held out the sugary canes. 

“Jeez, Stark has you out here doing this?” Bucky tutted.

“For a little while longer,” You replied as Bucky took a candy cane. Steve was not so subtly avoiding looking at you. Bucky took the other candy and shoved it in Steve’s front pocket.

“So will we see you inside?” Bucky asked. Steve finally turned to you. His blue eyes strayed to the square top of your dress but quickly flitted back to your face. _Was he blushing?_ You had told Tony this dress was too much.

“Shortly,” You assured them. “You should go in before you’re late. Tony’s impatient tonight.”

“Yeah, let’s go…inside.” Steve agreed, his voice was distant even though he stood right in front of you.

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky shook his head and shoved his hands in his pocket. “Let’s go, bozo.” 

He nudged Steve with his elbow and you nodded to them in a silent farewell. They passed through the wide doors into the burgeoning room draped in lights and gold. Jenny would be here soon to take over, her shift would be slower but she’d drawn the short straw. You hoped, at least, you could enjoy the what you had left of the night.

-

You handed off the basket of candy and quickly scurried into the party. You found your way to the table of snacks and drinks. You looked over the spread and thought deeply about what you’d go for. Some of it looked a little too posh. Something easy and light would do. You picked at the dry cheeses and crackers and glanced around the room.

You took a glass from the row of clean one and stepped along towards the bowl of punch, the warmed vat of cocoa, and the egg nog. A shadow appeared beside you and you looked up to find Bucky there.

“Oh, hey,” You said, surprised.

“You’re done?” He wondered.

“Yup,” You said gleefully. “Do you know if this stuff has alcohol or…”

“Nah, the waiters have the alcohol,” He answered as he looked over your head. “You want some?”

“I’m good with the punch,” You ladled some into your glass. You drank the sickly sweet juice though it hinted at something more. “You sure?” You looked at the deep red juice.

“Yeah, champagne and cider only,” Bucky shrugged. “So, you hiding by the food the whole night or you gonna get in the spirit?”

“You don’t seem the festive type,” You replied as you turned to the room. Several temps waved to you and you waved back. “Am I in your way? Maybe you’re the one wanting to hide under the table.”

“Nope, just saw you hovering over here, thought maybe you’d join the old men for a drink,” He gestured to the other side of the room. Steve stood nervously staring at you and looked back to Sam the moment your eyes met.

“Does punch qualify?” You raised your glass.

“Whatever you like. We heard your contract ends in January. Thought it’d be rude not to say a proper goodbye.”

“Yeah, well, I might get an extension…but you never know.” You sighed.

“You sure you don’t want a real drink?”

“Yeah. I don’t like to drink at work things.” You assured him. “Especially with my job in the balance.”

“Makes sense. So?” He tilted his head.

“I can pop by and say hello,” You stepped away from the table. “Shall we?”

“Ladies first.” He waved you past him and you reluctantly went ahead.

You wove through the crowd and sensed him behind you. You came upon Sam and Steve, the latter as evasive as before.

“Hey,” Sam nodded and sipped his drink. “Nice get-up.”

“Thanks,” You rolled your eyes. “Not exactly my choice.”

“My first party, Stark made me wear elf ears,” Sam said. “That’s just Tony.”

Steve looked to you and smiled. His lips moved as if to say something and he closed his mouth. Then he finally spoke. “Hi.” Was all he said.

You raised a brow and took a drink. He was always a bit standoffish, at least you thought so. Though you’d walked in on him with others and he never had much of an issue talking or letting his thoughts be known. Maybe it was you. _Shit_, maybe he didn’t like you and told Tony so and all this was for nothing.

“Don’t worry about it, last year,” Bucky intoned before it grew tense. “Tony stuck magnets to my arm with the help of that kid. I didn’t notice for three days. Had to get recalibrated after I broke several door handles.”

You chuckled, imagining the scene. You felt Steve watching you and glanced over. He looked between you and Bucky and frowned. You hid your confusion and took another gulp. He definitely hated you and sucking up to his friend wouldn’t help you.

_Finish your punch,_ you told yourself,_ then go hide with the rest of the temps._

-

The evening didn’t go to plan. You didn’t go hide with the other temps. A refill turned into two or three more, each time Bucky left to fill your glass. Soon enough you lost count. Soon enough the crowd was thinning out and the room seemed to tilt and spin just slightly.

“Okay, there’s gotta be something in this,” You turned to Bucky and hiccuped. 

“If there is, I don’t know,” He shrugged and chuckled. 

It was only the three of you. Sam was off goading Natasha over their last mission and had quickly lost himself in being her personal pest. Despite his reticence, Steve hadn’t parted but instead stayed close. Maybe he was keeping tabs on Bucky. Or you. You finished your glass and set it aside on a nearby table.

“Alright I should–” You tripped over your heel and Bucky caught you.

“I thought you didn’t drink at these things,” He teased.

“I don’t, I–”

“You couldn’t taste it?”

“What? What did you–” The heat of alcohol gathered in your cheeks. “Did you–”

“No tampering. Just a fib.”

“Wha–”

“Steve, help me.” You looked over and Steve nodded, eyes wide and intent on you. He took your other arm. “We better get her outta here before someone notices how drunk she is. I doubt Tony needs a lush on his staff.”

“I’m not–Oh, you son of a…” You held in a belch as they led you easily across the room. You were too wobbly to resist. Besides, he was right. You were drunk and Tony noticing wouldn’t do you any favours.

“My coat,” You muttered as they led you out of the room.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll get the coats. You got your ticket?” 

You didn’t answer and Bucky felt along your hips and found your purse hanging loosely from your shoulder still. He snapped it open and fished out your coat check slip. He held out his hand to Steve and took his. He left you with the other super soldier who was stiff against you. You dared to look up at him.

“Why did he lie to me?” You asked quietly. Steve didn’t answer, only tightened his arm around you and looked around for Bucky.

When Bucky returned, they draped your coat over your shoulders and helped you out onto the street. A cab pulled up at the curb and you it all moved too quickly for your slow mind. You were crushed between the two Avengers on the leather seat as the city streaked by.

The door opened and you were pulled across the seat. Voices here and there but you were distracted by your sudden panic. Bucky held you up as your feet found the pavement and the yellow cab pulled away. Steve was at your other elbow in a moment.

“Where are you taking me?” You tried to pull away. “Wait, why did we leave? What’s going on?”

“Steve, help me with her.” Bucky ordered. “Shit, I’ve done all the work so far.”

You were drawn away from Bucky and suddenly scooped up. You glanced up at Steve as he held you but he didn’t look at you. Wouldn’t look at you. The other soldier led the way as your head spun. The motion of being carried made you even dizzier.

A couple steps, a lock, a door opened and closed. You reached out and latched onto air. Another door, stairs, then finally, a third door. Steve angled you through as Bucky held it open and closed it swiftly.

Lights flicked suddenly over the loft. A warm glow despite its strangeness. You wriggled and Steve squeezed you tight. Bucky sighed and strode across the room. He fell into an armchair and splayed his legs out.

“You wanted her. You got her.” Bucky said. “She couldn’t say no if she wanted to.”

Steve’s chest rose and he looked at you at last. The glimmer in his eye made you shiver.

“Steve,” You slurred. “Please, put me down.”

“You want me, don’t you?” He purred.

“What? Steve, I just want to go home.”

He frowned. “She doesn’t want me, she wants you. I could tell. Earlier.”

“Just put her on the couch. Stop being a baby.” Bucky loosened his tie. “Christ’s sakes, of course she wants you so why don’t you show her how much she wants you?”

“Ugh, please,” You gripped your head and Steve began to move again. He dropped you on the couch and you exclaimed at your jolty landing. “I don't…I'm…”

You could explain your thoughts, your feelings, your fears. They stirred together in your head and threatened to boil over. You sat up as Steve removed his jacket. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Bucky warned lazily. “I’ll hold you down myself. Now give the man what he wants.”

“Bucky?” You gasped.

“You can’t actually be so dumb,” Bucky scoffed. 

Steve’s hand pushed your jacket from your shoulders as he stayed silent. You looked up at him, afraid. He shuddered and threw it away from him.

“Better help him or you won’t have anything to wear out of here.” Bucky intoned.

You looked between them and trembled. Steve reached to the straps of your dress and shoved them over your shoulders. You gulped as he threatened to rip them.

“You…” Your voice quavered and you turned your back to him. “Unzip me.”

He was clumsy, eager. He pushed your zipper down and his fingers tickled your skin. 

“See,” Bucky chuckled. “Easy. They’re all so easy.”

Steve’s slid the straps down next and your bodice slackened. He guided the fabric past your waist and let it fall to your feet. You closed your eyes and turned your face down. He fumbled with your bra, loosing it only after a curse under his breath.

You flinched as your bra fell down your arms. It dropped down onto the dress as his hands went to your panties. He guided them down your thighs, caressing your legs all the way down. You made to lift your foot from your heel and he stopped you. 

“Keep those on,” He said. 

You let him stretch the panties over the shoes and dispose of them with a toss. He untangled the rest of your clothing from your feet and flung them aside. You opened your eyes as he ran his hands back up your legs and to your hips.

He pushed on you as he stepped closer. He rubbed his crotch against your back. You sensed Bucky watching but he hadn’t moved from his seat. Steve leaned down as he gripped your hips.

“Bend over.” He urged. “I wanna see if you’re just a pretty as my dreams.”

You relented as he nudged you over. You caught yourself on the edge of the couch. His hands went to your ass as your ankles threatened to bend in your heels. You felt him move and tried to pull away. You were too drunk and swayed as he barely kept you upright. His hand flitted away but quickly came back to spank you.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” He warned.

“I don’t…understand,” You breathed.

Your body shook as his hand descended along your thighs. You glanced back as he got to his knees and you tried to pull your legs together but his hand slipped between them and held you in place. You looked over at Bucky as he watched casually. Almost as if he were watching a screen; detached and unreal.

“Why…” You rasped and your voice caught in your throat.

Steve nuzzled along your pussy and his tongue surprised you; coolly but warm at the same time. He pushed your legs a little wider and grazed his hand up along your thigh. He pressed his fingers along your vee and spread his saliva along your folds. His hand and mouth worked in tandem as the peculiar sensation spread through you, dulled and intensified by your drunkenness.

His other hand slid up your hip and urged you to bend deeper. His tongue delved down and flicked your clit. You spasmed and he did it again and again. Then his lips closed around the small bud and he sucked on it. The waves rose over you as he let his mouth coax you from your hazy fear.

You grabbed onto the cushion as your breath hitched. You spread your legs wider for Steve. You weren’t thinking, couldn’t think. It felt wonderful and your mind clung to the delightful blooming in your core. You moaned and wanted to swallow it up, but the noises continued to rise with the ripples and soon you were panting a pleading in ecstasy.

Steve pulled away and rubbed your pussy. He smeared your cum down your thigh and pinched. He drew away and you felt him get to his feet. Your legs trembled and threatened to collapse. Movement caught your eye as Bucky stood and brushed past Steve.

Bucky walked around the back of the couch and bent over it to grab your hands. He took them and set them on the back of the sofa. You were forced to look up at him as you lifted your knees up onto the cushions. Steve’s belt buckle clinked and you turned your head only slightly before Bucky caught your chin.

“He’s wanted this for so long,” Bucky sneered. “You think you can keep teasing him like this, hm? Running around in that little dress.

“St–I never…” You gasped as Steve’s large hands went to your hips again and he forced his knee between your legs.

“Come on, open up,” Bucky said as his thumb ran along your bottom lip. “Let him in. We all know it’s what you want.”

You tried to shake your head but he held firm. The tip of Steve’s cock poked along your thigh and he tickled your skin with it as he guided it to your folds. You inhaled sharply and Bucky’s thumb pressed higher.

“Come on,” Bucky purred and forced his thumb past your lips. “Such a precious little kitten.”

Steve wetted his tip along your pussy and stopped at you entrance. Your eyes widened as you looked up at Bucky. Shock and hunger beckoned you forth. Your lips closed around Bucky’s thumb as Steve pushed inside inch by inch. Bucky pressed down your tongue and you couldn’t help but suck, just a little.

“See. We know you’re not so innocent, kitten.” He reached down and fumbled with his belt as Steve bottom out.

You bit him slightly and he chuckled. Steve pulled back and thrust back in, forcing Bucky’s finger deeper. Bucky pushed open his pants and slipped his thumb from your mouth, a strand of spit hung between you. He drew you closer and Steve kept close behind, still inside of you as he pushed his knees up on the couch beside yours.

You were forced to bend over the back of the couch as Bucky’s cock sprang forth. He gripped it and seized the back of your head. “I wasn’t going to use you but you’re just so eager,” He pushed your head down till your lips were at his tip. “I know you can do it, kitten.” He said as Steve rocked against you. “Look how well your taking him.”

You whimpered as Steve pushed himself as deep as he could go, your hips fully against the couch. He tickled along your spin as he thrust again, basking in the way you squirmed against him.

“Come on and open,” Bucky squeezed your jaw.

You parted your lips and he forced the head of his cock through. He caressed your cheek as he slid deeper and his other hand came up to pet your hair. You gagged as he reached your throat and he eased back just a little.

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed.

Steve thrust harder and the impact forced Bucky back to your throat. He pushed a little more and you let him deeper until you couldn’t breathe. Steve’s groans kept time with his hips as he was more fervent with each tilt. More eager, more hungry. He sank into again and again, faster and harder.

Bucky began to work against you in time, his cock sliding out as Steve’s pounded into you. The had you trapped between them on the couch, your back and jaw ached as they used you. Your vision blurred and heat took over your wits. You tried to remember how’d you gotten here, how this had happened. You could only think of the streaking city lights and the endless glasses of punch.

Your body rose again, on a cloud as neither stuttered or stop. You felt your self ascending again and your body clung to Steve as he hammered into, bouncing you off the cushions with ease. He leaned into you, crushing your chest against the back of the couch as your head hung over the edge to take Bucky. 

You came but your cry was muffled by Bucky’s cock. You only gulped and gagged as he ignored the spasms of your body and Steve took your orgasm as a sign to reach for his own. The clap of flesh, the sloppy squelching, it all melded together in a storm of pleasure. You were weak, senseless, and overwhelmed.

Steve came first. He leaned against you heavily as he thrust as hard as he could. His hips twitched as he released inside of you. He sighed and wiggled his hips as he languished in the warm deluge. Your walls clung to him and Bucky sped up. 

He held your head firm as he fucked you, chasing his own orgasm until he unloaded down your throat. It was hot and salty and made you retch around him. He didn’t stop as you fought not to let your body revolt. He fucked your face until his was completely down, until your lips were coated in his cum and your own spit.

Bucky pulled out and you coughed as he let you slump over the couch. Your arms slid over the edge and you panted as Steve stayed against you. He pulled you back sharply and turned, still inside you, as he drew you into his lap. He kept you from folding up as his hands cupped your chest and Bucky’s soft footsteps neared.

Bucky came up before you, stroking his cock as he watched Steve move your body against his. He leered and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. 

“You know, I think I see it now.” He continued to play with himself as Steve gripped your hips. “Such a sweet little kitten.”


	4. Old and New Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: “ What about a “reformed” Loki (still alive after Endgame) learning about Christmas and deciding he deserves to get himself a gift after all the terrible things that happen to him and all the things he lost over the last decade. He decides he wants you and he’s ready to start a family to make up for the one he lost. Some dark holiday breeding? (; ” requested by anonymous but I fucked up and forgot the breeding bit, sorry.
> 
> Warnings: noncon sex (oral, fucking), magick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some Loki love, y’all. Didn’t edit very much so typos are probably a given.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy. Leave a kudos or comment! Love you guys!!!

It didn't feel like Christmas. There were no lights, no carols, no flagrant ads for the holiday bustle. It seemed there was an unspoken accord to forgo the holiday. The world's morning blackened even the brightest times.

Well, everyone was alone this year, in one way or another. Maybe they had someone left but there was also another missing. It was just you and your sister and she still lived in another city. 

She visited once since the disappearances. There was nothing to say. Not face to face. So you sent courteous messages, pretended that you were still as you were. But you weren't.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. You had the day off and the next. No plans though. You climbed the steps to your walk-up apartment. A small loft above two other apartments. You balanced the bag of groceries in on arm as you unlocked the door. You ducked inside and kicked your snowy boots off and shed your coat and hat in the dark.

You stepped into the small kitchen and flicked on the light. You kept your back to the counter that separated it from the front room. You placed the bag on the other counter and opened the fridge as you began to unload your haul.

Next the cupboard as the cans clacked inside. You finished and tucked the bag under the counter with the rest. You turned and noticed the shadow at the edge of the light's glare. The chair in the corner stood ominous in the dim of the evening.

Your heart leapt and you blinked to clear the illusion. It didn't dissipate. You slowly neared the counter and reached under the cupboards to flip the other switch.

Loki sat in the chair, barely disturbed by the sudden flood of light. It had to be your imagination. A spirit to haunt you in these dark times. You rounded the end of the counter but hovered in the door frame.

"Thor said you were dead." You said. Your voice cut through the air and broke the dreamlike aura.

"Thor says many things." He grinned as he lifted one leg over the other. "That we're brothers, that he's king of Asgard. Well, we're not really brother and last I heard, there was nothing left of Asgard to be king of."

"Loki," You frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I've heard it is a particularly special time of year on Midgard and by your custom it is expected that you spend this time with others."

"The last we met, you weren't keen on our customs." You crossed your arms.

"Oh but I find this one intriguing," He flourished his fingers, "Quaint. Your little gift-giving ritual."

"I don't have anything for you and unless you have an explanation, I want nothing from you."

"Well, I've come to claim my gift," He grinned.

"I don't…" You paused as the glimmer in his eye caught yours. "Loki, you should go."

You swept past the counter to the door. You grabbed the handle and heard the click. It locked upon its own. You tried to turn it back but it wouldn't budge.

"Loki," You used to hands to try to turn the handle. "This isn't funny."

"On the contrary, I find you very amusing, dear."

You turned back and he was standing. He smirked as you pressed yourself to the door. He got closer and you edge along the corner to the back of the counter. He swiftly blocked your way, his hand on the wall to block your way. He tilted his head.

“What’s wrong?” He intoned. “I thought you’d be happy for the company at a time such as this.”

“Not you,” You grumbled . "Just...go."

"You didn't even ask me what I want for your little holiday?"

"I don't care. Just get out."

"Ask me." He got closer until you were back in the corner.

"No."

"Come on."

"Loki."

"Perhaps…" He reached to stroke your cheek. "I'll just show you what I want."

His other hand went to your chin as he framed your face. He loomed over you as his emerald eyes sparkled hungrily. You remembered that day in his cell when you’d first met him. The way he’d leered through the glass, in a moment, he was angry again. And when he escaped, you saw him again. Fleeting as the encounter was, he had made a promise. One which seemed just as thin. ‘One day…’

“Thor is here, on Midgard,” You breathed. “You should go find him.”

“I don’t care about Thor,” He said. “I wouldn’t be here if he mattered.”

“Loki,” You grabbed his wrists but he stood firm. “I told you then, I’ll tell you now.”

“You don’t tell me what to do, dear,” He leaned in. “I’m a prince. A god. And you are a mere mortal.”

“Let me go,” You said evenly.

He didn’t respond. He bent and pressed his lips to yours. You pushed against his chest as his fingers stretched along your jaw. You were trapped between him and the wall. You continued to shove him and for a moment, his lips fell away. 

A moment before and unseen force has your hands drawn down and behind you. You were restrained by the supernatural bounds wound tight around your wrists. You tried to turn your head away but he held you in place, once more his mouth was on yours. Fervent. Intent. A prize long awaited which he’d claim once and for all.

He slipped his tongue along your lips and forced his way inside your mouth. He delved into you as he let his hand drift, his other still on your chin. He felt the curves of your body, explored the breadth of his bounty. You squirmed but he didn’t seem to notice. Likely he didn’t care.

He parted and panted as he looked down at you. Another eerie flash of green in his gaze. He grabbed your arm and yanked you out of the corner. You stumbled, your arms still caught in the unseen ties.

“Loki, let me--” 

He shoved you ahead of him and you barely kept yourself from tumbling. You turned back and he marched up to seize you by your shoulders. “I’ll give you a choice. Consider it your gift.” You gaped up at him. “Shall I open my present here…” He peered over at the old couch. “Or would you prefer the bed?”

“Please…”

“I won’t ask again. I don’t ask.” He turned you, his hands once more on your shoulders. “So, decide or I will and I might just choose something a little less comfortable.”

“The...bed,” You forced out. “You don’t--”

“Quiet, dear,” He turned you and nudged you towards the short hallway. “The more I look at you from here, the more I’d like to bend you this very instant.”

You clamped your lips shut and dragged your feet as he kept you ahead of him. He turned you into the bedroom. How long had he been here? Enough to know where everything was. You swallowed as he released you and the door closed. Another click of a lock.

“I will...unbind you so long as you swear not to try anything. You understand?” He came around to face you. “I should like this to be as enjoyable for both of us as it can be but I will not hesitate to ensure your cooperation.”

“Fuck you,” You spat.

“We’re getting to that, dear,” He purred and chuckled. 

His green eyes glossed over your figure. He reached out and ran his fingers along the frilled neckline of your blouse. He watched his hands as he plucked the top button tentatively. He lifted a brow and looked at you.

“Last chance, my dear.”

You stayed silent and looked away. You were almost jerked off your feet as he tore open your blouse. You grunted in surprise as he shoved the shirt down your arms. The restraint released for a second, enough for him to slip the fabric past your hands. Your wrists snapped back together and you flinched.

“In Asgard, the women lined up.” He boasted. “My father had them delivered to me in red satin.”

“This isn’t Asgard.” You hissed.

“Better than,” He yanked on your bra strap until it broke. Then the other. “None of those women were you. None of them had that spark in their eye, like you. And I’m yet to find out but I doubt they feel…” He reached around you and swiftly unhooked the back of your bra, “As good.”

You stayed quiet and gritted your teeth. He played with your breasts as you kept your eyes averted. Ashamed of what he was doing, of how your body was reacting. 

“But I can say for sure,” His fingers walked along your stomach and stopped just above your pelvis. “That no man can compare to me.”

You trembled in fear, in anger, in anticipation. The last was most unsettling. You shouldn’t feel this way. The revulsion should be pure, not mingled with this unbidden lust. To go so long without the touch of another was unnatural and it left you vulnerable.

He hooked his thumbs under your waistband and slipped your pants down your thighs. You were stiff against him and he followed the fabric to the floor. He took your ankles and lifted your feet from the puddle of wool. He stayed there and grabbed your panties. He pulled them down smoothly and watched intently as your vee was uncovered.

He gripped your elbow and led you forward to the bed. You were careful not to fall as you untangled your feet from your panties. He turned you and nudged you to sit on the edge of the mattress. He stood before you and unclasped the top of his tunic. You looked down, your bare skin was a sober sight.

“Look at me.” He commanded. Your head lifted by a strength not your own and you stared up at him.

He undressed slowly, as if teasing you. Each piece stripped away coyly. And it worked. You felt the warmth, the repressed need tugging at your wits. You wondered if he could see it. When he was entirely nude before you, you couldn’t help but peek at his arousal. He was hard and his cock twitched.

He chuckled as he stepped close. “Lay back,” He urged. “We both know you want me, even if you won’t admit it.”

You shook your head and he caught your chin. He squeezed, a subtle warning, and let go with a gentle push. Your hands fell apart but you were pulled back by the unearthly force around them. Dragged across the bed as your arms were drawn apart wide and you were forced down onto your back. Your ankles mirrored your wrists and you writhed against the invisible binding.

“Ah, look at you,” Loki purred as he crawled between your legs. His eyes sparkled as he stared down at your pussy. He lowered himself until you felt his breath along your little patch of hair. “Mmmm.”

You gasped your protest as he nuzzled your pelvis. His tongue flicked down between your folds and over your clit. Your hips bucked and your legs tensed against your restraints. His fingers stretched over your thighs and he squeezed them as he pressed himself closer, deeper. He delved into you and tasted you. You hissed through your teeth as it sent a shockwave through you.

His hands moved up along your thighs and to your hips. His thumbs pressed into your skin as he devoured you. You tried to withhold the pleasure at the tip of his tongue, to mute the moans that filled your chest. But you couldn’t and the noise that escaped you, broke your defenses and bolstered his advance.

He didn’t slow, didn’t stop, and drew from you mewls and whines. You were hyper aware of your dissemblance but couldn’t resist it. Couldn’t fight the first sliver of affection, even unwanted, that you’d had in months. A year even. You were weak and tired. You couldn’t fight anymore.

Your back arched and you felt your insides coil. You shook as the ripples overflowed and Loki lapped up your orgasm. You panted as he coaxed your body and you rode the wave until it crested and fell back into the sway. You were stunned as you descended and sense nipped at your neck.

“Oh dear, look at you,” He lifted his head, lips shiny and wet, and admired your disarray. He moved up so that his knees pressed against your thighs. “Now, that was my present to you.” He gripped his cock and licked his lips. “And this is for me.”

He rubbed his tip along your pussy. He pressed himself slowly past your entrance and you squirmed. You were tight around him and he bent over, one hand on the mattress to support him, as he slid deeper. He let out a long sigh as he impaled himself entirely and you whimpered. You’d never been that full.

He lingered and then pulled back. He thrust gently at first. He looked down at you, admired the play of emotions across your face as the pain faded away. As the pleasure grew and entwined you around him. As his hips moved steadily and your breath kept time.

Then he moved faster. Eager for more. For a bigger reaction. Harder so you yelped, deeper so you moaned, pounding into you so your whole body was jolted. He sat back slightly but kept himself inside of you, his pace never wavered. He cupped your tits and flicked his thumbs across your nipples. 

He groaned as his eyes shone and he kneaded your flesh hungrily. He bent over you and took a nipple in his mouth. He nipped and suckled as his hand played with the other. You gulped as you were dragged up to the peak and dangled over the precipice. When you fell, you cried out and arched into him. 

You came, unaware that your limbs were no longer restrained. You latched onto him and your climax thundered down. Your legs wrapped around him and urged him deeper and he accepted the invitation without pause. 

He lifted his head and pressed his chest to yours. He stretched his hand over your throat and pinned you down. He fucked you as he kissed your cheek then nibbled along your jaw. His touch was intoxicating, poisonous, and you’d succumbed to it so easily.

He squeezed your neck until your breath caught in your throat. He grunted and a sudden rush flowed through you. He shuddered as he struggled to keep going. You felt his cum inside of you, his body against you, his was all over you. He’d taken every bit of you. And you’d let him.

He eased himself through his orgasm until he was still. He stayed atop you and breathed into the crook of your neck as his hand fell away. His nose tickled you and he sighed. “As I understand your customs, you receive more than one…” He thrust so that you yelped. “Gift.”


End file.
